Pain Without Measure is Her Greatest Pleasure
by Bulfinchie
Summary: OoTP, Harry tries to avenge Sirius, finds somethings are much more interesting.


"YOU KILLED HIM" bellowed Harry Potter's numbing himself to the words as his feet pounded across the lacquered wood that carpeted the grand atrium of the Ministry. Ahead of him Bellatrix laughed harshly, racing on long legs past the carved fountain that dominated the hall.

She called out in a sing-song voice, breathing raggedly "I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black." She squealed in cruel enjoyment as Harry roared with rage at her taunt. Behind her, Harry's wand arm flashed through the air sending deep red bolts soaring after her, tearing chunks from the fountain, and gouge the dark wood.

He gained on the fountain, to find Bellatrix facing him from across the hall, standing before the gilded gates that stretched from ceiling to floor, behind it the fireplaces used for floo travel glowed with diminished embers. Her chest rose and fell rapidly against the fabric of her torn robes, eyes flashing from the thrill of the chase. Both feet planted on the floor and her wand held low at the side, ready to duel.

Harry advanced on her, the back of his mind acknowledged her superior skill and talent, but at the forefront, blind rage clouded his vision and carried his feet forward. He stopped in front of the fountain his wand held out, pointing steadily at her chest.

"He was your cousin" he called harshly,_ 'he was my only family.'_

"He was a blood traitor" she called back, he eyes wide and mouth parted as she panted.

Then Harry slammed his right foot forward, steadying his stance and raising his wand above his head. With a rapid slash he brought it down, bellowing "REDUCTOR". She parried the spell but behind her the golden gates shudder and clanked as the metal was torn and twisted in two as if gashed by a jagged maniacally, her feet took off as she ran heel over foot to the own wand swung wildly, "Confingo, Confringo, Confringo." she roared in quick succession. Harry felt the his skin prickle and open as a series of explosion decompressed the air and floor around him. Sharded of marble and wooden shrapnel cut into his skin as he threw himself back and down, arms raised to block the blunt of the projectiles.

Slamming to the ground he quickly rolled sideways, spun around and stumbled to his feet, running at a half crouch firing stunners blindly in her direction. Her gleeful laugh filled the air as he danced around his spells, he gritted his teeth, his only wish to shut her up.

"Is that all?" She called "cutting curses and stunners, your useless!" Then her wand flashed as she called out "Crucio", black bolts flying through the air toward Harry. He roared in frustration, zig-zagging across the hall trying the close the distance between them while avoiding the spells.

"Immolatus" he bellowed when he had the reached the halfway point between them. She shrieked as the air around her burst into flames, but a wave of her wand and a gust of wind snuffed out the fire. This was the distraction Harry needed, rapidly pointing his wand at her, he filled himself up with the rage and anger he felt, the desire to punish her for killing sirius and hurting his friends.

"CRUCIO" he roared, her eyes widened in shock as the black bolt hitting her in the chest. She fell to the ground her body writhing in agony crying out in pain. Harry, wand trained on her, advanced surely towards her, his face drawn into a terrifying snarls, eyes wide, lips pulled back exposing clenched teeth.

However Bellatrix's cry's soon faded, to be replaced with breathy laughter and moans. Harry stood stock still as he watched her, disgust etched across his face. _Was she. . . she's enjoying_ this he realized. At that revelation he lifted his wand from her. Instead of a sigh of relief he heard a groan of frustration, Bellatrix was lying on her back still, her knees rubbing together ruffly, he head thrown back rolling in its socket.

"Potter. . .Oh Potter, why did you stop" she said in a silky voice. Suddenly she pushed herself up so she was on all fours, staring at Harry with a wicked smile on her face. She slowly crawled to him, her hips sashaying her mouths open with an almost pleading look on her face.

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black" She whispered in a sing-song voice. She reached him still on her knees and gripped the front of his robes. He stared at her, eyes wide in shock, but past the her heavy hooded eyes and the skeletal face he could see a hint of the beauty she once had, thats still there. He closed his eyes, as hot shamed burned his neck and stoppered his throat

"Punish me Potter" She whispered, a half commanding and half begging. She hung off his robes now, her chin buried in his knees. He jerked his legs pushing her away, and she laughed, the same high laugh she had laughed when she killed Sirius.

At that moment Harry's eye flashed with red, he could feel his mouth open in a snarl. She looked on excitement etched on her face, glancing at his wand to him. But instead he raised his left arm, twisted his torso at the hip and plunged his fist into her face. He could feel his knuckles make contact with the bridge of her nose, a loud smack echoing across the empty hall. She cried out in pain, hands jumping to her face as blood erupted from her nose. She stared at him in shock and anger. At that Harry pulled his arm outward then swung it into the side of her face, he could feel his clenched fist sliding against her cheekbones as she fell to her side, throwing out her arm to catch her fall before her head could slam into the floor.

For a while he stared at her, as she propped herself up by her left arm, right hand held to her face, covered in blood and panting as if she was an animal. She meet his gaze for just a long, then her eyes slide down his body and she smiled wickedly.

"I see you enjoyed that as much as me Potter."


End file.
